Melodia De Mi Corazon
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: House esta recordando todo lo que le paso en la vida desde Stacy,a lo de su pierna y hasta su relacion con Cuddy hasta que alguien toca a su casa. one Shot House/Cuddy


ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DAVID sHORE SOLO LOS USO PARA MI TRAMA

* * *

Melodía de Corazón

Era, un día común en mi vida desde que Stacy me dejo yo nunca la he podido olvidar, ya la deje de amar, pero todavía no la he podido dejar en pensar en ella de que me haya abandonado y todo por mi maldita pierna defectuosa y el infarto que me provoco, que perdiera el músculo de mi pierna y así tener que usar el bastón, para toda la vida y no solo eso si también tendré dolor crónico en mi pierna, para Siempre, ahora yo me encuentro en mi casa pensando de cómo es mi defectuosa vida siendo un lisiado, también el abandonó de Stacy y sobre todo los dolores que siento en mi pierna y los doloroso recuerdos del pasado. En eso me paro apoyando de mi bastón y me siento en el banquillo del piano, empiezo a tocar una melodía triste, por todo lo que ha pasado y también esta Cuddy, desde ella se fue con Lucas hacer su nido de amor; Mientras que yo estaba en mayfield, ella se olvido de mi, pero yo no ella, como pude ser tan entupido y no ver a esa hermosa mujer a que además es mi jefa, Lisa, mi Lisa, y ahora esta con ese idiota de Lucas, como no demostré antes de tiempo de que la he amado, que siempre la amare, ¿Por qué ella es mi verdadera razón con la que todavía sigo vivo? ¿Por que la amo mas que a mi vida? ¿Por que tampoco le dije que la amo que idiota he sido por no decíselo antes de que entrara a mayfield, quizás me hubiera esperado y así comenzar una nueva vida juntos y con Rachel? Seguía metido en mis pensamientos y tocando la melodía que no escuche que estaban tocando la puerta, así que me pregunte ¿Quién tocaría a las 2:00 Am, no podría ser Wilson ya que se fue a un congreso? En eso dejo de tocar y me paro del banquillo y me dirijo hacia la puerta cojeando dolorosamente, me estaba comenzando a dolerme otra vez la pierna, pero que le hacíamos ese dolor lo tendría para siempre, en eso abro la puerta y me sorprendo lo que estaba viendo, en frente de mi estaba Cuddy con Rachel en brazos y Cuddy tenia los ojos rojos como si estuviera llorando mucho así que la dejo pasar, cuando entro dejo a Rachel acostada en mi sillón y la acobijo con su cobija, mientras que yo estaba observando lo que Cuddy hacia, en eso se voltea al verme y se hecha a mis brazos a llorar de nuevo, mientras que yo la abrazo como si no quisiera soltarla nunca, así pasamos un buen rato, hasta que Cuddy dejo de llorar, así que la deje sentada en mi banquillo del piano y yo la miraba, entonces ella comenzó a habla.

- House tenias razón Lucas es un cretino, mentiroso, estúpido – en eso rompe de nuevo a llorar, como se me hervía la sangre de ver a Lisa llorar, ella no debería sufrir ella es un ángel, para que ese maldito le hiciera daño.

- ¿Que fue lo que te hizo Cuddy? – le Pregunte mientras me sentaba a lado de ella y la abrazaba muy fuerte y ella me correspondió.

- Es que yo estaba en el parque esta tarde jugando con Rachel, hasta que decidimos ir a casa a descansa en cuando llegamos, fui acostar a Rachel ya que estaba agotada y entonces escuche ruidos en mi habitación y en cuanto entre no podía creer lo que veía, estaba Lucas acostándose con otra mujer en mi cama – me lo dijo entre llanto, no podría creer que ese idiota le pudiera hacerle eso a Cuddy era un estúpido hacerle eso a la mujer que según amaba, yo nunca le haría eso a mi Lisa, primero me mataría, en eso Cuddy siguió hablando – Cuando los vi besándose, les grite que se fueran, y Lucas me grito que solo jugaba conmigo, que el no me quería y mucho menos a Rachel,y que me dijo que era una zorra y nunca seria buena madre de Rachel, pero yo estaba furiosa y entonces le di una buena cachetada y agarre a Rachel, Salí de la casa, no sabia a donde ir, ya que Wilson esta en un congreso, así que vine aquí, no quería estar sola en mi casa, con Rachel y mas si Lucas estaba allí – termino de hablar y me volvió abrazarme, ya no estaba llorando, pero se que necesita consuelo y, yo se lo di.

Estábamos así abrazados, no se cuanto tiempo, pero sentía bien abrazado a Cuddy, así que le iba a confesar que estoy enamorada de ella, así que me separe de ella para que me miraba y veía en su mirada que estaba confundida.

Lisa se que ahorita estas destrozada por lo que te hizo, Lucas, pero debes de seguir adelante, además hay otros hombres que pueden ser padre de tu hija – Pare para observarla y veía que sus ojos se abrían mas de la cuenta, además empezaba a salirse una sonrisa, pero aun así continué – y se que una persona quiere ser padre de la niña, aunque sea, muy gruñón, sarcástico, cínico y humilde, pero se que el te ama, por que esa persona soy yo, Lisa te amo con toda mi vida desde Michigan, te he querido desde siempre y por muy entupido no lo vi antes, estuve ciego, después de lo de Michigan vino Stacy pensé que con ella me iba a olvidarme de ti, pero muy equivocado estaba, sino cada vez que te veía me enamoraba mas de ti, después vino el infarto y tu me apoyaste mas que nunca cuanto paso estuviste conmigo, no me dejaste solo, también en cuanto se fue Stacy, tu me sacaste de la depresión que estaba cayendo, después vino mi actitud de cabrón y tu me soportaste, toda la humillaciones que te hacia, yo no entendía de que por que me aguantabas tanto, pero en fin después paso lo de Twitter y también me apoyaste con eso, nunca entendí por que te preocupabas por mi, quizás por eso me enamore mas de ti, te amo Lisa Cuddy y aunque se que no me vas a corresponder siempre te voy a amar, hasta el fin de mis días – acabe decir todo eso y en eso me fijo en Cuddy y veo que otra vez estaba llorando pero veía que esas lagrimas no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad y de repente y sin espérame lo me beso, si como oyeron me beso con esos labios dulces y suaves, yo le correspondo con muchas ganas, al fin podía besar a la mujer que me quito el aliento desde hace mas de 20 años. Estuvimos así hasta que nos falto aire y nos tuvimos que separar.

Yo también te amo Gregory House siempre lo hecho, yo pensaba que con Lucas me olvidaría de ti pero no, ahora se que te amo con todo el corazón, te amo Greg – me volvió a besar con tanta pasión que nunca creí que tuviéramos ese amor entre nosotros.

En eso me separo de ella y dirijo mis manos a las teclas y entonces empiezo a tocar una melodía dulce la que antes le tocaba a mi Lisa y todavía lo hago con la melodía de mi corazón.

Te amo Gregory House – me dice sonriendo y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Te amo Lisa Cuddy por siempre y para siempre – conteste siguiendo tocando el piano con la misma canción, esa canción que compuse para Lisa en cuando la conocí en Michigan, esa melodía de Corazón que mi Lisa es y siempre estará en mi corazón por siempre.

Fin

* * *

HOLA

ESPERO QUE LE HA GUSTADO ES MI PRMIER FANFIC HOUSE MD, Y SOBRE ESTA PAREJA

SI LES HAYA GUSTADO UN REVIEW

AH POR CIERTO ACABO DE ACABAR DE ESCRIBIR UN FIC DE HOUSE ES COMO LA SECUELA DE ESTA, PERO EN ESTA APARECERA EL VERDADERO PADRE DE HOUSE SOLO QUE ESTOY ESPERANDO UN BETA READER Y ME CORRIJA EL CAPITULO

BUENO EN FIN CUANDO ESTE LO SUBIRE

SI LES GUSTA UN REVIEW

SALUDOS

GRACIAS POR LEER

ROSA HOUSE WILSON


End file.
